


For You to Me Are the Only One

by spacegirlstuff



Series: Suptober 2020: Supernatural [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Album: Led Zeppelin II, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Happy Castiel/Dean Winchester, Idiots in Love, M/M, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegirlstuff/pseuds/spacegirlstuff
Summary: Suptober 2020Prompt 27: Banquet~~~“Remind me again,” Castiel said, “Why are we doing this?”“I thought it would be nice to have a proper meal every once in a while,” Dean looked at him, “Plus, cooking is fun.”“Okay,” Cas said, “You may enjoy cooking, But I don’t. so, why am I here?”“You are here,” Dean replied, turning to glance at the angel. “Because you love me.”“I do?” Cas asked, head slightly tilted to the side, a teasing smile on his lips.“Yup,” The hunter smiled.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Suptober 2020: Supernatural [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986451
Kudos: 29





	For You to Me Are the Only One

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song _Thank You_ by Led Zeppelin.

Dean Winchester hummed along to the song coming from the radio as he paused before the cooking pot, slowly stirring the gravy. A few feet to his left stood Castiel, sighing every once in a while as he rhythmically sliced the vegetables. Stepping away from the stove, Dean picked up the tray of marinated chicken from the kitchen counter. 

“Hey angel,” Dean said, turning to face Cas, “Could you please get the oven door for me.”

“Of course,” Castiel shuffled to the side, crouching down to open the microwave oven. He then moved aside, making way for the hunter. 

“Remind me again,” Castiel said, looking skeptically towards the stove, “Why are we doing this?”

“Because the girls are coming over,” Dean repeated for what seemed to be the seventeenth time in the last half-hour, “And so is Charlie.”

“So?” the angel asked, “Couldn’t we just order something like we always do?”

“No,” the hunter answered, “We are not ordering tonight because I wanted to cook for everyone.”

“But why this?” Cas gestured around the kitchen, “What was wrong with burgers?”

“I thought it would be nice to have a proper meal every once in a while,” Dean looked at him, “Plus, cooking is fun.”

“Okay,” Cas said, “You may enjoy cooking, But I don’t. so, why am I here?”

“You are here,” Dean replied, turning to glance at the angel. “Because you love me.”

“I do?” Cas asked, head slightly tilted to the side, a teasing smile on his lips.

“Yup,” The hunter smiled, “And because you love me, you are gonna finish cutting those radishes while I set this chicken to roast.”

The angel groaned, “What did I ever do to deserve this?”

“Well, for starters,” Dean said, “You rebelled, you fell, and you gave up everything for this.”

“That was ages ago,” Cas responded, “Why do you still remember that?”

“I got my ass handed to me on a silver platter in the middle of the night in a dark alley. It’s not something that you can easily forget.”

“I’m sorry,” the angel apologized.

“Don’t worry, I deserved it.” Dean shrugged, “Now carry on with the salad. As soon as you finish that, you are free.”

“Really?” Cas asked with a hopeful voice.

“Yes really,” Dean said, laughing softly, “You are like a child who doesn’t want to do his chores.” 

“I’m not a baby, Dean,” Cas grumbled. Moving back to the kitchen counter, he picked up the knife.

“As you say, darling.” Dean turned his body towards the oven. Selecting the proper settings. When he was almost done setting the timer, he heard the first chords of  _ Thank You  _ play from the radio. 

Dean grinned to himself. Getting up from his position, stretched towards the radio, turning up the volume. 

_ If the sun refused to shine, _

_ I would still be loving you. _

The hunter turned towards the angel, stepping behind him, he wrapped his arms around the angel. He felt the angel relax back into his hold. 

Dean closed his eyes, resting his head against Castiel's shoulder, he breathed him in. Dropping a kiss to the nape of the angel's neck, Dean said, “ _ Dance with me _ .”

“I still have to-” The angel stopped mid-sentence, shivering when he felt the hunter nip at the skin at the crook of his neck.

“Come on,” Dean whispered into the angels’ skin, “It will be fun.”

“Alright,” Castiel sighed, putting the knife back on top of the counter. Turning around to face the hunter, he placed his arms around the slightly taller mans shoulder, 

“ _ Just one dance _ ,” he said.

The hunter looked at him with a bright smile that made his eyes crinkle. Castiel felt breathless as the hunter walked backward, leading them towards the center of the room.

Pressing their bodies together, Dean started rocking them side to side, green eyes never leaving blue ones. The hunters’ heart skipped a beat when he saw the look of pure adoration in the angels’ eyes. With a shaky breath, Dean closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Castiels’.

_ My love is strong, with you there is no wrong, _

_ Together we shall go until we die. _

Dean sang along, his voice wavering every now and then. 

As the song ended, they slowly stopped dancing but neither of them made any move of stepping away. After a brief pause, Dean tilted his face slightly, capturing the angels' lips against his own. Castiel kissed him back softly, burying his hand in the hunters' hair, the other cupping his face. They stood there, in the middle of the bunker's kitchen exchanging slow kisses as Led Zeppelin played in the background. 

Dean made a whining noise at the back of his throat when Cas finally pulled back, his uneven breath hitting the hunters face. Dean opened his eyes to look at the angels' flushed face, lips slightly swollen and eyes cloudy. Inhaling softly, Dean held himself back from devouring the shorter man right there in the middle of the kitchen where anybody could walk in on them.

“You were right,” Castiel said in a deep voice, “This was fun.”

Dean gave him a wide smile, “Glad to know that you enjoyed it.”

The angel hummed softly, “If this keeps happening every time, I might just start enjoying helping you cook.”

“I will keep that in mind,” the hunter responded with a laugh. 

Placing a soft kiss on the angels' lips one last time, Dean took a small step back.

“Let's get back to work now,” he said, “We got a banquet to prepare.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay honestly, writing this made me feel soooooooo single.  
> But anyway, I hope you liked this.  
> You can find me on [tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/spacegirlstuff)  
> Drop down below to tell me what you thought!!!  
> See you soon!


End file.
